


The Quiet Nights

by Mildredo



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredo/pseuds/Mildredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt loves the quiet nights.</p>
<p>The nights when the stars align: when he isn’t at work, Rachel doesn’t get home from the theatre until late, and Artie is out with a girl or pulling an all-nighter on a project at school. The nights when the loft is still and silent, and he and Blaine can just bask in it for a while.</p>
<p>('Tested' reaction fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Nights

Kurt loves the quiet nights.

The nights when the stars align: when he isn’t at work, Rachel doesn’t get home from the theatre until late, and Artie is out with a girl or pulling an all-nighter on a project at school. The nights when the loft is still and silent, and he and Blaine can just bask in it for a while.

Their lives are so busy, so filled with noise and people and movement, and the opportunity to submerge themselves in peacefulness is so rare that the air seems precious and fragile.

It’s a Saturday night. The quiet nights are usually Saturdays, when the week is over and the homework is done, and Monday morning isn’t yet a looming spectre but a distant and murky idea. They’ve been eating healthily all week, and Blaine looks brighter for it somehow. He sits on the couch with his arm wrapped self-consciously across his stomach, but he doesn’t tense up as much when Kurt slides his own around his back to rest beside it. Blaine’s starting to realize that Kurt would still love him even if he was the size of a house, and he’ll support his mission to get healthier too.

Tonight is their treat – tomorrow morning Blaine will make pancakes like usual, but they’ll be made with buckwheat and almond milk and come with chopped fruit instead of syrup, and then they’ll go for a run together. But tonight, the snap of a shared chocolate bar is their reward for good behavior. The grins as they sit cross-legged, facing each other and taking turns to pop a square into the other’s mouth and the creamy, sweet kisses between bites are just a bonus.

They go to bed early to make the most of the time they have. Now Blaine doesn’t live there, they have to grab snatches of time for intimacy whenever they can and sometimes it feels like they’re back in high school, finding time around parentless houses and everyone else’s schedules as well as their own. They pull the curtain across just in case someone comes home, but that’s the extent of their consideration. The air shifts – what was delicate and breakable now seems thick and heavy with promise. Kurt kisses Blaine deeply, tasting the last traces of chocolate on his tongue, and they stumble together to the bed and fall onto it, not caring about the creak of the frame under the sudden introduction of weight. He settles on top of Blaine and kisses him a while longer, smiling into it when Blaine’s roaming hands settle firmly on his ass, squeezing a little through his jeans.

Kurt moves eventually, kissing the corner of Blaine’s mouth sweetly, then his jaw, his neck, his throat. Blaine arches his back as Kurt’s hands sweep lightly down his sides, under his shirt, and back up, rucking the fabric up to his armpits. Kurt continues to kiss his path downwards, pressing his lips to Blaine’s sternum and whispering love between kisses as he reaches Blaine’s stomach. He pays the most attention there, kissing the soft skin over and over until Blaine’s hips buck. Kurt responds by holding them firmly on either side and laying one last kiss on the softest patch, right below his bellybutton where the fine, almost invisible hair that dusts across his stomach becomes coarser and darker. Blaine’s hard and straining in his pants and his soft sighs turn to desperate moans as Kurt releases his hips and fumbles briefly with his button and zipper. He dips his fingers just underneath the waistbands of his pants and underwear and pulls them down in one, and laughs as Blaine wriggles his legs to kick them over his feet. Blaine laughs too and Kurt springs forward to kiss him one more time, quick and dirty and both laughing through it.

They nudge their noses together gently after the kiss and smile together, easy and comfortable. Kurt retraces his path back along Blaine’s torso but he’s quicker this time, kissing down the midline of Blaine’s body until he’s low enough to grasp the base of Blaine’s cock with one hand base of Blaine’s cock with one hand and bring it away from his body just far enough to lower his mouth over it. Blaine’s moaning turns louder and more desperate at the contact, the damp heat of Kurt’s mouth, and Kurt swirls his tongue around the head in the way he knows will make Blaine shout with ecstasy when he hits one particular spot.

And he does.

The quiet nights are also the loudest, and that’s the best thing about them.


End file.
